The molecular basis for the phenomenon known as hybrid dysgenesis in PM strains of Drosophila melanogaster has been determined. The mobilization of a transposable DNA sequence family present in P strains but not in M strains is responsible for the burst of spontaneous mutation seen in the offspring of P males crossed to M females.